To Always Be In Her Arms Forever
by JUJUChick16
Summary: Her is the fourth installment in the To Be In Her Arms Forever series, I recommend reading the others that way you will understand this story and the soon to be fith installment. The baby arrives! H/M


It had been exactly seven months since Hermione told Minerva she was pregnant and all Hermione wanted was to finally have the baby. Hermione was a week over due, and none to happy about it, neither was Minerva. Hermione had Minerva running around like a crazy person causing Minerva to pray whatever god there was to let Hermione have the baby soon. Luckily for Minerva though Hermione had fallen asleep giving Minerva time to go over some documents that she should have already signed a week ago.

"Minerva?" Asked Hermione as she walked up beside her.

"You should be lying down!" Minerva cried as she quickly got up and began to escort her very pregnant wife back to bed.

"I can't lay down forever, I'm getting antsy." Pouted Hermione as she looked up at the older witch. Minerva was doomed, she could never turn down Hermione when she gave that look.

"How about sitting out here with me while I look at some papers, and you can read just suggest a book and I will get it." Minerva smiled, Hermione thought for a second then agreed. Minerva went into their personal library and grabbed the book Hermione wanted.

"Thanks, love." Hermione smiled as she kissed Minerva soundly on the lips.

"Anything for you, dear." Minerva sat down and picked up a stack of papers and began to read them while Hermione delved into Hogwarts: A History. After a while Minerva was reading other papers and messaging Hermione's feet at the same time, but was stopped when Hermione yelped.

"What is it?" Minerva asked with a panicked tone.

"My water just broke." Hermione replied as her eyes grew bigger.

Instantly Minerva helped Hermione up and went towards the fireplace, she didn't even have to think about it she just instantly knew. At Saint Mungoes Minerva paced back and forth wondering when she could go in and be with Hermione, as Minerva began to panic a short, plump nurse walked up to Minerva.

"You can come in now." Nurse Jones said easily as she began to walk away in a manner that was leading Minerva to Hermione. When Minerva entered the room she saw Hermione sitting up in the hospital bed with sweat dripping from her face, with her bushy hair clinging to anywhere the sweat was.

"Minerva!" Hermione practically yelled when her wife walked into the room.

"Sorry, it took me so long. They wouldn't allow me in, they said that they had to check you and the baby or something." Minerva stammered as she finally sat right next to Hermione.

"I know, its part of the process, I wish it wasn't though. I'm going to try and rest my eyes for a moment." Hermione whispered as her eyelids slowly closed and her head lightly fell onto Minerva's shoulder, all Minerva could do was smirk as she moved a little bit so Hermione was laying on her chest. Lightly stroking Hermione's hair out of her face Minerva realized she would soon be holding her child, the smile that went across Minerva's face was one of pure joy.

Twenty-Two hours later…

"Push, Hermione!" The doctor yelled as Hermione pushed as hard as she could, Minerva stood holding her hand, it was more like Hermione holding her hand and breaking it.

"I can't! I can't do it!" Hermione replied as she began to get tired.

"No, you can! I know you can! Love, look at me!" Minerva pleaded, Hermione looked up at Minerva with tears running down her face that mingled in with sweat that was leaving a glossy sheen on her body.

"You are the most strongest witch I know. And I know you want to see or baby and the only way you can hold them is if you push, I am right here I will help you." Minerva stated easily. Hermione nodded and when she felt a contraction hit she pushed harder than she ever pushed before, the whole time Minerva held her hand and coached her on. As Hermione gave one last hard push the room erupted into a load cry that could have only been brought on by a baby. Hermione laid back in exhaustion but came back up when she saw the nurses cleaning up the baby and bringing it towards the couple.

"Congratulations, you have a healthy baby girl." The young nurse replied as she laid the little bundle in Hermione's arms. Both witches looked down at their baby in complete amazement.

"If you wouldn't mind I would like to take the baby so we can get a diaper and everything for her?" The nurse asked.

"I don't want to let her go but I understand." Hermione nodded as did Minerva.

"What is her name?" Another nurse asked, Minerva and Hermione looked at each other and smiled.

"Rose." Minerva said easily.

"Amelia Rose." Hermione spoke up, Minerva turned and looked at Hermione. Minerva was in shock she couldn't believe Hermione remembered.

"Are you sure?"

"Minerva, she was a part of your life who meant a great deal to you. Besides we can still call her Rose." Hermione smiled at the woman that she loved.

"Amelia Rose, correct?" The nurse asked to make sure they were sure of it.

"Yes." Minerva smiled.

Twelve hours later…..

The couple sat in a new bed looking down at their little girl, she had emerald green eyes just like Minerva's, and brown hair like Hermione's, luckily it didn't appear to be bushy. The doctor and nurses told them she was a healthy little girl at seven pounds, four ounces and twenty-one inches long.

"And to think, you thought I wouldn't want her." Minerva said breaking the silence.

"I was silly wasn't I?"

"No, you were just hormonal." Minerva laughed as Hermione gave her a death glare. "She's perfect, I gave up on thinking of having my own child a long time ago. I am so happy you came into my life, Hermione. This little girl right here is exactly what I wished for. But just as importantly I have wished to always be in your arms forever." Minerva replied as she poured her heart out, Hermione smiled as light tears began to come to the surface and she to wanted to always be in her arms forever. The two kissed each other lovingly as little Rose slept easily in the arms of her mothers.

THAT WAS THE FOURTH INSTALLMENT I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT! DON'T FEAR THOUGH, I DO HAVE MORE FOR THIS STORY! THERE WILL BE A FITH INSTALLMENT, IT MIGHT POSSIBLY BE A CHAPTER STORY. I AM NOT FOR SURE YET SO DON'T HOLD ME TO IT!OKAY OKAY IT PROBABLY WILL BE A CHAPTER STORY, I CAN'T HELP MYSELF!


End file.
